Love Bites
by apenchantforhappiness
Summary: In which Mikasa's scarf keeps her more than warm.


**EreMika Week Day 1 Theme: Scarf**

**Summary: In which Mikasa's scarf does more than just keep her warm.**

"Don't you think something's been off about Mikasa today?" Armin asked, breathlessly.

Eren shrugged his shoulders and collapsed heavily onto the ground next to him. Training had been hell that morning and after two hours of hand to hand combat practice, a drill course, and six laps around the camp—all while under the searing sun—the entire 104th brigade had been thankful for their lunch break.

"Why? She seems the same," Jean commented, his eyes watching her from across the field.

Even though Mikasa was the only girl standing upright, while the others were on the grass resting, something was different about her. Normally she pulled through the rigorous exercises with an practiced ease, and would only break into the slightest sheen of sweat afterwards. But this time her face was flushed dark pink, eyebrows knotted, lips panting…

"She's hot," Armin realized.

"Hell yeah she is," Jean said brazenly.

Eren kicked him before asking, "What do you mean?"

Armin observed her, "This is most I've ever seen her sweat. Plus she looks really uncomfortable…and now that I think about it, all day she's seemed kind of upset."

Eren grinned and mussed the other's yellow hair, "It's nothin' I bet. Probably just girl issues or something."

Armin wasn't so sure and looked at her for a few more seconds before noticing the old red fabric wound across her neck.

"Her scarf!" he exclaimed, "No wonder she looks so hot! And now that I think about it, she's been wearing it all day."

Jean looked over at her direction again, "Doesn't she normally take that thing off for training? Especially when it's hot as hell like today."

The blonde nodded his head, "She does. So I don't know why she still has it on…"

Armin turned to Eren, to ask him what he thought, and was surprised at the small yet triumphant grin on the other's face. Just when Armin was about to ask him why he was smiling, Eren jumped up and trotted off towards Mikasa.

Armin watched his retreating back, through the haze of heat, and made a mental note to later find out what was up with those two. But at that moment, he was drenched in sweat and it was too hot for him to think.

"I don't know why," Jean commented, as he and Armin walked back to their barracks, "but I get the feeling that that jackass has something to do with it."

x – x – x – x– x – x – x

Mikasa flinched when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

Normally that voice, and its owner, would bring a small smile to her face and a warm soft feeling in her chest. But as she watched him walk over to her, she felt no such affection and instead thought about punching that stupid, smug, handsome grin off his face.

"_He did it on purpose,_" she thought angrily, "_I know he did…_"

Eren slowed to a stop when he reached her and gave her a small wave. She didn't even look at him when she turned around and started walking away. She managed about three steps before his hand caught her wrist.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?" he asked her.

Mikasa glared at him, "Go away, Eren."

That made the smile on his face grow wider, which in turn made her urge to hit him grow as well. She pulled out of his hold and continued walking away. When he followed her, she increased her speed and soon they had both broken out into a full on chase.

"I said leave me alone!" she yelled angrily, running away.

Eren was hot on her heels when he shouted back, "So you're mad then?!"

Mikasa ignored him and made a sharp turn around a nearby corner. She kept on sprinting and after taking a few rights and lefts, came to a stop by a small forest. Her head was spinning by then and sweat trickled heavily across her face. She collapsed under the shade of a nearby tree and wondered just what she had done to deserve this.

She'd been so out of it, that she didn't realize when Eren spotted her. It was only when he was a few feet away that she noticed his presence. Instantly she was on her feet, ready to bolt, but was struck by a sudden and debilitating bout of dizziness.

She lurched forward and braced herself for a painful fall when a pair of broad and familiar arms caught her. They gently pulled her down to sit on the ground and soon she found herself nestled firmly against the very person she didn't wan't to see.

Eren kept his hold tight around her, his breath warm on her ear, chest firm against her back and Mikasa was too tired and weary to push him off. Instead she settled for pinching his forearm. _Hard._

"Ouch!" he cried, wincing.

She pinched him again.

"Stop! That fucking hurts!" he yelled, letting go of her.

Mikasa pinched him again, and because she felt like it, really dug her nails into it. By then Eren had completely jumped away from her, and held his fists up in defense. On any other occasion, the sight would have made her laugh, but at that moment, she was still very pissed.

"You're a jerk," Mikasa told him.

Eren sighed and looked down at her. She really did look worse for wear. Her cheeks were flushed, breathing labored and eyes foggy. He sat down by her again and scratched the back of his head.

"Stop pouting and you freaking look like you're about to faint," he said.

Mikasa clicked her tongue, "Gee, I wonder why."

"You need to take off that scarf," he told her.

She stubbornly shook her head.

"Mikasa!" Eren snapped, "Now's not the time to be embarrassed! Take the damn thing off!"

When she shook her head again, he reached over and pulled it from her neck. Even in her exhausted state, she put up a good fight and left a few stinging scratch marks on his arm. But when he finally managed to get if off of Mikasa, he noticed her neck.

Eren's nature green eyes widened, "Oh shit…"

Several dark purple splotches covered her neck, extremely contrasting against the pale surface. They were all over, small but plentiful and ran from her under her chin all the way to her collarbones. They were bright and jarring against her skin, and the upset look on her face made himfeel even worse.

"How on earth…" he whispered.

"Don't 'how on earth' on me," Mikasa grumbled, "You were the one who kept sucking on my neck and saying creepy things like," she imitated his voice, "'I'm gonna mark you from head to toe.'"

Eren threw his hands up, "I didn't mean for it to get this bad! I thought there would only be a spot or two! Not th-Wait…you thought it was creepy?"

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, "A little bit."

Eren took a huge blow to his pride hearing that he sucked at foreplay and he asked her, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Mikasa cheeks burned red, "It's not like it's easy to talk when you're licking me while your hands are down my…" She stopped there.

"You weren't complaining about it last night," he muttered, sulking.

She kicked him, and even Eren noticed the lack of strength behind really was drained. He'd only meant to tease her, to leave her a few reminders of their intimacy. He didn't know that they would end up being so excessive and felt embarrassed at his lack of knowledge when it came to things like sex.

To things like Mikasa.

He mumbled an apology, "Sorry…I didn't m-"

"Forget it," she cut him off.

Mikasa leaned onto the tree's trunk and fanned herself. Even though wearing the scarf while running had been awful, she wasn't too upset about that. It was the two dozen physical reminders from her night with Eren that had her peeved. Sighing, she ran her fingers over the faded red yarn and gazed at its knots.

Eren watched her observe the old piece of cloth and once again tried to understand the odd attachment she had with it. It was just a dumb scarf, worn and stained. And though he thought something as plain as it was unfitting for someone as lovely as Mikasa, it gave him an odd sense of pride to see she'd kept it after all these years, and he knew he'd be just a bit devastated if she suddenly didn't want it anymore one day.

The wind was blowing and it cooled her face down to a more normal shade. She was still looking at the scarf as it if were something precious when Eren scooted next to her and gently placed his head on top of hers.

"I never understood why you kept that thing for so long," he told her.

Mikasa frowned up at him, "Believe it or not but this," she waved the material in his face, "means a lot to me."

Eren grinned softly down at her, "Yeah I know…Thank you."

Mikasa gave him a small smile as well and looked up at the sky. Her storm gray eyes grew distant under thick lashes and her gaze became pensive. Unconsciously she thumbed at her scarf and leaned onto him.

Eren asked her, "What are you thinking about?"

Hey eyes never left the clouds when she said, "It's nothing…I was just thinking about how fortunate I was for meeting you."

Eren didn't say anything and she continued, "I know I've said it before, but thank you. Really. Thank you for saving me, for teaching me how to fight," her voice dropped to a whisper, "for keeping me warm that night."

_You gave me the strength to fight, and I promise I'll use it to protect you._

Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Didn't I tell you that it's not that big of a deal?"

Mikasa shook her head, "It may not have meant much to you, but I'll cherish this scarf for the rest of my life."

He looked straight in her eyes when he said, "One day when the titans are gone. One day when we can see the rest of the world. One day, I promise I'll get you something a hell of a lot nicer than that."

She shook her head, "I don't want anything but this."

"Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?" he sighed.

She looked at him, "Like you're one to talk."

Eren didn't even bother arguing with that. Instead he pulled the material from her hand and softly draped it around her neck.

_I'll wrap this around you as many times as I need to._

He brushed her hair behind her ears and faintly traced his thumb over her scar. He placed his other hand around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"…We should head back now," Mikasa told him.

Eren's hand moved across her back, shoulders, and chest, "Don't feel like it."

She started untangling herself from him, "Fine, then stay here."

Eren grabbed hold of her wrist again and this time she didn't try to break free from it. Instead ran her fingers through his dark brown hair, wrapped her arms around his neck, and welcomed his lips as they pressed onto hers.

x – x – x – x– x – x – x

Lunch was almost over when Armin heard the sound of yelling.

"_Eren?_" he thought, craning his neck out the window.

Outside he saw Mikasa, with a smirk on her face, walking in long strides as a very loud and a very pissed Eren followed after her.

"What the fuck Mikasa?!"

She didn't say anything, but the smile on her face grew a bit wider.

"This isn't funny!"

She still ignored him.

"I know you were mad but you can't fucking pin me down out of the blue and do _this_!"

With that, Mikasa broke out laughing as Eren pointed towards the bright pink and forming hickeys scattered across his neck.

She held part of her scarf out to him and innocently asked, "Want to share?"

_We can hide our secret together._

x – x – x – x– x – x – x

**Never mess with Mikasa, for she will get revenge. Also I hope you enjoyed! God bless Eremika week. 3**


End file.
